Winter Wonderland
| last_available = | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | requires = | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 55 }} Winter Wonderland is an extension of FarmVille and is the 4th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Startup You start with usual 12x12 farm with maximum 100 plots. When you get there you starts with unfinished Orchard and Winter Animal Pen. The Winter Storage Cellar is already on farm. Sweet Shoppe is a Crafting Building on this farm. Polar Train Station is not deleteable and can not be moved - it is the same as the Lighthouse Cove. You will also get various amounts of Snow Treasures found in small, medium, large and extra large sizes. Acquisition It was first mentioned in FarmVille on November 15, 2011. On November 29th, 2011 FarmVille started with early access for . It's released to all players on December 5, 2011 by offering a Train ticket. On January 31, 2012; Zynga removed access to the farm if the player had not visited the farm at least one time and performed an action or task. On October 1, 2013; Zynga made all farms including this one accessible to all players, even if you have not performed any of the required quests and never have visited this farm before. You needed to be at Experience Level 15 or above to use this extra farm. License - Winter Wonderland On April 18, 2012 FarmVille began giving free shipping license to players who upgrades their Polar Train Station to level 10. For some players license will show up in Gift Box after harvesting the Polar Train Station, others will need to look inside train station and after closing will get pop up about free license. Some players reported that when the train station were at 100% they had "Look inside" option instead of the "Harvest" option after they went to the train Station to get the license. Train Ticket Players can buy an Express Train Ticket for 55 farm cash or wait for the Free Train Service. Items The following items are locked to the Winter Wonderland farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Decorations= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Polar Train Station The Polar Train Station is similar to the Lighthouse Cove. You have to build it using the following materials: Building the Polar Train Station will give you chances of getting presents everyday! Polar Train Station.png|Polar Train Station PolarTrainStationHowTo.png|Polar Train Station - How to progression Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} Gallery Chilly Garden 14x14 Market Info.png|Chilly Garden - 14 x 14 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Drafty Domicile 16x16 Market Info.png|Drafty Domicile - 16 x 16 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Polar Parcel 18x18 Market Info.png|Polar Parcel - 18 x 18 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Frozen Farm 20x20 Market Info.png|Frozen Farm - 20 x 20 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Snowy Home 22x22 Market Info.png|Snowy Home - 22 x 22 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Icy Abode 24x24 Market Info.png|Icy Abode - 24 x 24 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Arctic Acres 26x26 Market Info.png|Arctic Acres - 26 x 26 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Frosty Fields 28x28 Market Info.png|Frosty Fields - 28 x 28 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Snowbound Stretch 30x30 Market Info.png|Snowbound Stretch - 30 x 30 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Winter Estate 32x32 Market Info.png|Winter Estate - 32 x 32 - Upgrade Farm Expansion - Market Information (29.11.2011) Glitch The Zynga Tech Support recognized a glitch on the Winter Wonderland Farm for some players, by way of apology to those players a free gift of a Snowy Winter Fountain was placed in the player's gift box. See Also Category:Winter Wonderland (farm) Category:Winter Holiday Event (2011) Category:Winter Wonderland Event (2011)